thebbfandomcom-20200213-history
Jeffy
'Jeffy & FeeBee Quits The ABB ' is a 2016 movie in the style of a 1990s abb movie, where 5H Sings that stupid reindeer song on a snoopy float, because of this, feebee joins the betty bunch and becomes besties with betty barret, while jeffy joins the barney bunch. Homophobes Penelope Lang, Arabic counterparts of Jeffy and FeeBee, Christine, Albena and Kinita join The Anti Barney Bunch as for serving The Klan. Christine P. was seen in a flashback scene with her cute boyfriend, but however, they appear for no reason in the same appearance as their flashback scene. Clone Mordecai & Rigby appear in their MAD Mordecai & Rigby versions in this film in its entirely, like abb films from 1995-2007. 250px-Farfour.jpg|Is the star and cresent a great decoration for Allahmas? Duh White Fighter.png|yes. 1476650855015.jpg|yes. THA SANTA ANA.png|yes. Pepsiman.png|yes. 20120613-2107571.jpg|yes. Sealand-happy.jpg|yes. ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|yes! cuban soup is hot and ready! Finland.png|IF I SEE ANYONE WHO LOVES 5H SINGING THAT REINDEER SONG, I WILL KILL THAT REINDEER WITH MY KNIFE LIKE I DO EVERY YEAR AND MAKE IT OUR PRELUDE TO ALLAHMAS DINNER! ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|that's right son, our main dish to today's prelude to allahmas. 7821.jpg|Suomi: THIS IS MY CAR. I CAN USE IT TO REVIVE CHRISTINE P. AND HER CUTE BOYFRIEND! Hqdefault2.jpg|pepsiman: we miss christine p. so much.... Davy cap.jpg|pepsiman: alongside her cute boyfriend! Finland.png|if i can bring them back appearing in the same versions they appeared in allahmas 1965, pink homie, make arabic versions of jeffy and feebee. Pink Homie.jpg|alright. Mordecai mad by kol98-d5u3my3.png|YES! ARABIC COUNTERPARTS! Rigby mad by kol98-d5u4w3w.png|YEAH-UH! MORDECAI & RIGBY HAS BEEN DEAD FOR A MONTH. WE KILLED THEM. 250px-Farfour.jpg|both of you, get albena, christine, and kinita to join the ABB, with the kid next door and bff, penelope lang. Clone mordecai.png|alright. Meanwhile.png|meanwhile with jeffy and feebee. FeebeePicture.jpg|is that 5h on a snoopy float? Photo.jpg|Homophobes rule! 20120613-2107571.jpg|pink homie, make arabic jeffy and arabic feebee, they are opposites of jeffy and feebee, while i revive davy and christine with my car while i listen to my suomi records. Pink Homie.jpg|Kay. 7821.jpg|suomi: the only way to revive them is drive in circles (drives in circles) Chuck E. Cheese 2012.jpg|(crashes into film) The fuck? This isn't Chuck and Old School. Yellowaoldude.jpg|(chuck e. cheese gets kicked by homophobic yellow man) 1765.jpg|How dare you clone of Google maps person! Yellowaoldude.jpg|google plus cool. google plus popular now. jawed.jpg|Why the fuck do I need a Google+ account? Yellowaoldude.jpg|so you can hang with friends online. Jawed.jpg|google+ is for homophbes like christine and davy, which i see over there with chef pee pee's son, who sucks. Jawed.jpg|I'M THE FOUNDER OF YOUTUBE? WHY THE FUCK DO I NEED IT???????????? 20120613-2107571.jpg|(in his car) google aquired it. Jawed.jpg|I FUCKIN HATE GOOGLE! *implodes* 20120613-2107571.jpg|back to driving in circles to revive christine p. and davy! Clone mordecai.png|jeffy and feebee, you're fired. ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|I remembered being fired back in 98' when they thought I was turning into my slutty father. Ah, memories. Yellowaoldude.jpg|stay out you homosexual! (chuck e. gets kicked by yellow dude). FeebeePicture.jpg|How rude! 7821.jpg|(jeffy and feebee get injoured by suomi's car wheel). then suomi pops up with christine p. and davy. Jeffymillionare.jpg|(bleeds) Owwww. 20120613-2107571.jpg|shut up. go to hell you two brats. suomen lopetta forever! pink homie, look who i bought? 612hours.jpg ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|Best bar night ever! Yellowaoldude.jpg|(KICKS BAR DOOR). SUOMI REVIVED CHRISTINE P. AND DAVY. ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|i'd rather fuck with Jared Chandler Dino Kovas Marty Ross and Larry Saltis instead of hearing about your oobla dipshit crap. ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|I'm friends with the bar owner and the sign says "NO HOMOPHOBES ALLOWED!". NM-logo.jpg|chuck e cheese: this show rox! Yellowaoldude.jpg|You suck! CsMBLLPXEAAQqws.jpg|(changes channel to blue flower tv) here we come walking down the street Davyflower.jpg|hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! that's what you get! ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|Fuckity fuck fuck fuck. Davyflower.jpg|now to take over drewland and renaming it to new jordan. Finger Family.jpg|We're using Drewland as an addition to our new country. Finger Family.jpg|drewland is now new jordan! (plays moroccan anthem from SNRT) ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|NO!!!!!!!!! ChefPeePeeYellsAtBowser.png|YES! ChuckECheeseIsAPranksterGangtser.jpg|Fine. Theend.jpg